mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Thirteen Apostles
Out of the 50 Magicians speculated to possess Strategic-Class magic, only 13 of these Strategic Class Magicians have had their identity revealed for the sake of national prestige. This group of invaluable, powerful individuals is known throughout the world as the Thirteen Apostles. Background Since they are the trump cards of the nation they serve, their presence and military service in their respective countries greatly affects the international military balance. Because of this fact, the Thirteen Apostles are heavily monitored by both their own country and other major powers in the world in order to keep them in check. As a result, these Strategic-Class Magicians lack privacy in their lives. The only one who has managed to keep a modicum of secrecy is the USNA's Angie Sirius, whose real face is not known. As of 2095, countries have only demonstrated their Strategic Magics without applying them for actual combat use and are only theorized in how they can be used for actual military engagements. After the deployment of Strategic-Class Magic 'Material Burst' by the Japanese military during Scorched Halloween, the New Soviet Unions military leadership started reconsidering the effectiveness of large scale magic. Members Since the event of Scorched Halloween, the number of internationally acknowledged Strategic-Class Magicians in the world has been reduced to twelve with the death of the "Heavenly General", Liú Yúndé. *'Igor Andreivich Bezobrazov' - Nicknamed the "Igniter", Igor is a Strategic Class Magician of the New Soviet Union, who possesses the Strategic Magic 'Tuman Bomba'. While this magic is one step outclassed by the USNA's Angie Sirius' 'Heavy Metal Burst' in power, it is said to possess the greatest destructive radius out of the Thirteen Apostles. *'Liú Yúndé' - Nicknamed the "Heavenly General", Liú is a Strategic-Class Magician of the Great Asian Alliance, who possesses the Strategic Magic 'Thunderclap Tower'. Liù perished at the Zhènhai Naval Port along with the entire invasion fleet off the Southern Korean Peninsula during the event, Scorched Halloween by the destructive Strategic-Class Magic of Special Lieutenant Ooguro Ryuuya. *'Itsuwa Mio' - The only Strategic-Class Magician who has been publicly disclosed by the Japanese government and one of the only two Japanese Strategic Class Magicians. Her Strategic-Class magic is 'Abyss', which can theoretically wipe out entire navel fleets with a single use. *'Angie Sirius' - An American Strategic-Class Magician who is at the pinnacle of the USNA's military. Her Strategic magic is 'Heavy Metal Burst'. *'Miguel Diaz' - A Brazilian Strategic-Class Magician who is the only Magician in the entire world capable of a large scale nuclear fusion reaction with his cold fusion based Strategic Magic, 'Synchronize Linear Fusion', developed by the USNA. *'Elliot Mirror' - A Strategic-Class Magician from the USNA who is able to use the Strategic Magic, 'Leviathan'. He is currently stationed in Alaska. *'Bart Roland' - The other Strategic-Class Magician from USNA who can use the Strategic Magic, 'Leviathan'. He is currently stationed in Gibraltar. *'William McLeod - A Strategic-Class Magician from the EU who can use the Strategic Magic, ''Ozone Circle'. *Kara Schmidt' - The other Strategic-Class Magician from the EU who can use the Strategic Magic, ''Ozone Circle'. *'''Leonid Kondrachenko - A Strategic Class Magician from the New Soviet Union who uses the Strategic magic, 'Zemlya ármiya: Army of Terra'. He remains immobile at a Black Sea base due to advanced age. *'Bharat Chandra Khan' - A Strategic Class Magician from the Indo-Persian Federation who uses the Strategic Magic, 'Agni - Downburst'. *'Somo Chiyai' - A Strategic Class Magician from Thailand who uses the Strategic Magic, 'Agni - Downburst'. *'Ali Shaheen' - A Strategic Class Magician from Turkey who uses the Strategic Magic, 'Bahamut', jointly developed by Japan and the USNA. Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Magicians Category:Military Category:Strategic-Class Magicians